


Bleeding Out

by WhatAGeek



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Crying, Hurt Thomas, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGeek/pseuds/WhatAGeek
Summary: What would’ve happened if instead of Chuck, Thomas took the knife? (Based on the book, but movie peeps can read it too, it’s just got a knife instead of a gun.)





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally posted on a ‘Maze Runner Requests’ story, but I only got to finish one story before I got a whole load of school assignments, and I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with it. Since there was only one story on there, and I was pretty proud of it, I decided to just post it as a one shot. Sorry to anyone who had requests, I just don’t have the time right now. Because I have a 5 day break now, I’ll might post something else but I’m not sure yet. Again, so sorry to anyone who left requests!

“They... can control me... I don’t-” Thomas stared in mute horror and shock as Gally raised a shaking hand to his own throat, seemingly fighting against himself... or maybe someone else. “I... have... to...” Suddenly, Gally hands stop shaking, his croaking, pained words dying on his lips as he unnaturally relaxed, his hands falling back down limply to his side. His eyes had glazed over slightly, and though you could still see tear tracks on his face, they were no longer forming in his eyes. Thomas took a hesitant step forward, and quickly stumbled back as Gally pulled out a silver dagger, rearing it threateningly at the group, in particular, Thomas. “Hey, Gally, man-” Thomas didn’t get to finish his sentence, his eyes widening as Gally suddenly turned, quickly and smoothly hurling the dagger straight at Chuck. For Thomas, the world seemed to slow down. He could see Chuck’s expression changing from confusion to utter horror, he could see Gally releasing the blade, his hand immediately coiling back and a spark of guilt flashing in his eyes, before being covered again by the dull, emotionless glaze. Thomas didn’t waste any time, and quickly darted towards Chuck, placing an arm on his side and shoving him roughly in the other direction. Then, the world sped back up. There were a few seconds of silence, and Thomas didn’t understand why everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him, or why he was suddenly swaying on his feet slightly. That was, until he looked down at the arm he had shoved Chuck with, that was still outstretched, frozen in position. Blood was quickly soaking his shirt, covering both his arm and the floor in a matter of seconds. That was the only sound to be heard in the room. Pitter patter, pitter patter, slightly drowned out by the sound of sniffling, stifled sobs. Thomas quickly worked out it was coming from Chuck.  
”Chuck, I’m fi-” Thomas tried to take a step forward, but the world around him warped and blurred as he swayed precariously on his feet, the only thing stopping him from crashing to the floor a pair of muscled, tanned arms locked onto his shoulders.  
”Hey, Thomas, don’t pass out on me now.” The voice muttered, and it took Thomas a few seconds to process the voice.  
”Minho.” Thomas whispered weakly as Newt helped Chuck up, shaking him gently and whispering for him to calm down, that crying wouldn’t help. Suddenly, what must have been 10 gunshots sounded throughout the room, shooting down both Gally and the young woman in a WICKED lab coat that had been standing to the side, observing them. They swarmed around the group of Gladers, shoving them towards the entrance before turning back and shooting at the windows surrounding them, a variety of people in WICKED lab coats behind them all falling to the floor in a bloody heap. The clear, crisp sound of the gunshots snapped Thomas back to reality, and he flinched as his arm -that still had the knife buried in it- was grabbed harshly by a young-looking, but wrinkled man, his eyes conveying clear concern.  
“We’ve for an injured one, I think he’s in shock!” He yelled out, but Thomas shook him off, his eyes hardening.  
“I’m fine.” Thomas, with Minho still half supporting him, jogged over to Chuck and Newt, biting his lip and drawing blood as he jostled his arm.  
“Thomas!” Chuck sobbed as he threw himself onto Thomas, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist tightly. Newt and Minho didn’t miss the expression of agony that crossed Thomas’ face, but he still wrapped his good arm around Chuck, ruffling his hair. By this time, Thomas was like a ghost, his face drained of all colour and his steps light, swaying on his feet more and more every second.  
“GO!” Someone suddenly screamed, and the four boys noticed the other gladers had already started to make their way down a dingy hallway, tired looking people with guns leading and ushering them along. Chuck and Thomas quickly separated, Minho taking most of Thomas’ weight again as they caught up with the rest of the group. The short journey passed in a blur for Thomas, the pure pain in his shoulder causing the world to shift in and out of focus as they stepped out a pair of glass doors and into the outside world. It was dark out and raining heavily, the warm water immediately soaking them. They were being ushered onto a bus, people yelling at them from all directions, though Thomas couldn’t hear them over the ringing in his ears. Suddenly, Thomas was tackled to the ground, and the ringing cut off abruptly as his head slammed into the ground with a dull thud. A woman was kneeling over him, her filthy, greasy hair brushing against her face and her lips curling up into a disgusting, fascinated grin. Her eyes were crazed, but Thomas didn’t see anything else as she suddenly clamped her hand down on his arm, agonising pain simultaneously exploding in his arm. He screamed, a bloodcurdling scream, and it seemed to get someone’s attention, as she was pulled off him and shot without hesitation. Thomas was lifted up and gently placed on the bus, next to Chuck and in front of Newt and Minho, all who stared worriedly at him as one of the armed men shot into action.  
”I’m so sorry, kid.” Thomas didn’t get a chance to reply before the knife was yanked out of his arm, and he promptly passed out.

When Thomas woke, he was lying on a comfortable bed in a deserted dormitory, and the pain in his arm had been reduced to a mildly annoying pain, about as bad as when he had been stung by the griever. At the time it had felt awful, but comparing it to a knife in his arm, it was merely a tickle. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Thomas ignored the slight sting of pain in his arm as he pushed himself up, walking cautiously out of the small dorm and into the main room. There, he saw all of the gladers that had survived the Maze, all laughing and joking, though a hint of sadness seemed to hang in the room. Newt was the first one to notice him.  
“Tommy! Have a bloody nice nap mate?” Newt’s statement was sarcastic, but Thomas could clearly see the relief on his eyes as he grinned, limping over to pull him into a hug.  
“Thomas!”  
“Hey, Thomas, feeling better?”  
“How’s your arm?” Thomas was swarmed by gladers, being pulled into Minho’s arms as soon as Newt released him, then Frypan’s. Thomas let himself be hugged as greeted, before freezing, his smile dropping.  
”Where’s Chuck?” He asked, slightly panicked, his eyes darting around until they rested on the small boy who had pushed his way to the front. Thomas immediately found tears leaking down his face at the sight of the small boy, who possibly could’ve been bled out on the cold, harsh floor of the WICKED facility. The sobbing pair quickly crashed into each other, Thomas practically lifting Chuck off the ground as the two squeezed each other like they wouldn’t let go. Suddenly Chuck stepped backwards.  
“Don’t ever do that again... shuck face.” Thomas burst into laughter at Chuck’s uncomfortable use of the word and slapped him gently on the back, the pain that was left in his arm forgotten.


End file.
